Benutzer Diskussion:Scarlei/Testseite
Referenzen Referenzen sind immer gut, aber hier häufen sich langsam zu viele an. Besondere Informationen können gerne mit einer Quelle versehen werden, aber dass Ebisu der Sensei ist und vieles andere muss eigentlich nicht belegt werden. Auch da bitte vorsichtig sein. ^^ YukiWarZone(Contact) 14:52, 31. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Man muss, wie gesagt, eigentlich alles belegen, was man behauptet. Also das auch. Sonst könnte man ja alles mögliche behaupten. Und wenn dir das zu viele Einzelnachweise sind, dann gut dir mal das an. (Funktioniert irgendwie nicht, aber es geht mir um die Seite.) Gruß Scary(Dissi) 17:36, 31. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Nachtrag: Der Link funktioniert nicht, aber mir geht es auch nur darum, dass andere Seiten viel mehr Referenzen besitzen. Scary(Dissi) 17:41, 31. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Wie das auf anderen Wikis gehandhabt wird, spielt hier keine Rolle. Manche Dinge sind offensichtlich und man braucht sie nicht zu belegen - ich persönlich habe hier noch nie gesehen, dass derartig viele Referenzen eingefügt und auch beibehalten wurden. Ist natürlich deine Testseite, aber am eigentlichen Artikel werden später Dinge erneut abgeändert... Naja, nur so als Hinweis, mal gucken, wie sich das so entwickelt. ^^ YukiWarZone(Contact) 08:17, 1. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Techniken Wann und wo benutzt Udon eigentlich das Oiroke no Jutsu? YukiWarZone(Contact) 08:48, 2. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Gute Frage, hab ich mich auch schon gefragt.^^ Ich glaube, dass, wer auch immer das da hingeschrieben hat, meinte, dass er es in Verbindung mit dem Purin Purin no Jutsu verwendet. Das Purin Purin no Jutsu ist ja nur das Oiroke no Jutsu mit Kleidung und mal 3. Also stehen lassen oder nicht, was meinst du? Scary(Dissi) 09:00, 2. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Hm, stimmt.. Dann kann man das wohl so stehen lassen. ^^ YukiWarZone(Contact) 09:02, 2. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ok, wenn du das sagst^^. Übrigens, soll ich die Techniken so stehen lassen oder in eine "Box" packen? Ich finde es lohnt sich nicht, bei den wenigen Techniken. Scary(Dissi) 09:08, 2. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Da er scheinbar weder in Spielen, Specials noch sonst wo Techniken anwendet, ist eine Box kein Muss. Falls das jemand dementsprechend ändert, macht es nichts, ist aber auch kein Muss. YukiWarZone(Contact) 15:20, 2. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ootsutsuki Vergiss nicht zu erwähnen, dass eine Verbindung zu dem Kaguya-Clan besteht; einmal wegen des Namens und dann noch wegen des Kekkei Genkais. ^^ YukiWarZone(Contact) 10:25, 4. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Hiden It has begun! Find' ich super, aber wird das nicht zu viel? Bzw. wie willst du denn die Kapitel zusammenfassen? Auch in der Länge oder dann was kürzer - Prolog dann eben nur als Ausnahme so lang? YukiWarZone(Contact) 06:55, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Jaaa, ich habs endlich geschafft anzufangen...und mich auch gleich gewundert, warum das denn so viel geworden ist.^^ Ist doch nur der Prolog, was soll denn das bei den Kapiteln werden? XD Ist nur die erste Variante, das wird noch gekürzt...Gruß Scary(Dissi) 12:17, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Eine Empfehlung des Hauses: "Eisversteck: Kettengewebe aus verbundenem Eis" oder "Eisversteck: Eisiges Kettengewebe". Das gibt die Übersetzung aus dem Japanischen nämlich auch her und ist irgendwie logischer als "Irden fortlaufende Ketten aus Eis". Das englischsprachige Wiki macht auch nicht immer alles richtig... [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 13:39, 23. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Danke für den Ratschlag, aber ich habe die Übersetzung nicht aus dem englischen Wiki, sondern woanders her. Hält man sich streng an die japanische Version, wäre das die Direktübersetzung. Du hast aber Recht, dass es logischer wäre, es "Eisiges Kettengwebe" oder so ähnlich zu nennen. Ist jetzt nur die Frage, ob wir uns strikt an das japanische halten oder unsere eigene, im deutschen logischere Übersetzung hinschreiben? Scary(Dissi) 14:22, 23. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::Also, an sich eine sehr gute Idee, aber die Kanji geben wörtlich "Aus Erde - Ketten - Serie - Eis" her. Wenn wir den Teil mit der Erde weglassen, passt es also auch. Ideen sammeln ist immer gut, aber ich glaube letztendlich warten wir noch, bis sich ein Admin (der einzig aktive) dazu äußert. Und wenn uns seine Idee nicht gefällt... Muss ja nicht unbedingt übernommen werden. :P YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 19:01, 23. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Rous Fähigkeit Rou benennt seine Fähigkeit im gesamten Buch nicht, weshalb ich das auch nicht vor hatte - doch mittlerweile bin ich der Ansicht, dass man der Fähigkeit einen Namen geben könnte, einfach damit man nicht ständig "Rous Fähigkeit" schreiben muss. Mein Vorschlag wäre jetzt "Chakra-Empfindungs Manipulation"....oder so ähnlich. Es wäre nett, wenn sich noch jemand den Text dazu bei Rou durchlesen würde und mir sagen könnte, ob das passend ist^^ Noch besser wäre es, wenn vielleicht jemand noch einen anderen Vorschlag hätte...ansonsten nenne ich es halt "Rous Fähigkeit" xD Scary(Dissi) 09:24, 11. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Übersetzung So, auf Reddit ist SH2 noch nicht fertig übersetzt, da bald die englische Version offiziell erscheinen wird. Das hält sich mit den darauffolgenden Werken wohl ähnlich... Ich kann, sobald die englischen Versionen erschienen sind, nach Scripts für dich schauen, aber bis dahin war's das wohl für's erste... :/ Ich schaue trotzdem den Rest der Woche noch, ob sich irgendwo anders Übersetzungen finden lassen - Reddit ist da ja nicht die einzige Quelle. ^^ [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 16:32, 5. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Fähigkeiten-Tabelle der Boruto-Generation Tja, da du meckern erlaubt hast... xD ... die Sterne auf jeden Fall größer, die gehen momentan in der Tabelle unter. Die Tabellen-Farbe find' ich ein bissl zu dunkel, dürfte meiner Meinung nach heller sein. Ansonsten super!^^ [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 17:30, 5. Jul. 2017 (UTC) :Konstruktive Kritik ist immer gerne gesehen, wir sind hier immerhin nicht solo, sondern 'ne Community xD ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 19:37, 5. Jul. 2017 (UTC)